hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Desembarco del Rey/@comment-24964077-20150430151234/@comment-24066239-20150502123140
Pues no y sí, Daryn. En la versión final de TWOIAF se eliminaron los detalles sobre las dos hermanas Tarbeck. De hecho, se eliminaron hasta sus nombres y solo se dice que Walderan Tarbeck y Ellyn Reyne tuvieron un hijo, Tion (de este si sigue apareciendo nombre y destino) y "dos hijas". Pero en realidad, aparte de lógicamente afirmar que las dos casas quedaron destruidas (algo que ya se sabía) solo se informa del final de los varones de la familia. La única mujer de la que se da detalles es, por supuesto, la propia Ellyn. Pero voy a intentar poner en orden la información. Efectivamente la historia de las hermanas sale de la lectura que hizo Martin en la ConCarolinas 2014, se puede leer una traducción de la lectura en el siguiente enlace: La historia de Occidente, nueva lectura de GRRM de The World of Ice and Fire (parte II) Los fragmentos que nos interesan son: "La rivalidad entre las dos mujeres se intensificó, en una “guerra de barrigas”. Ellyn, que no había sido fértil con Tion, sí lo fue con Tarbeck. Llamó a sus hijas Rohanne y Sarelle, para herir a Gerold. Ellyn llamó a su hijo Tion. Poco después, Jeyne daría a luz a Tywin. El rumor dice Tywin mordió a Gerold en el dedo cuando intentó acariciar su cabeza." ... "Ellyn fue colgada desde la más alta ventana de Torre Tarbeck. Su hijo Tion murió, con 19 años, la misma edad que tenía Tywin entonces. Tywin envió a sus hijas a las Hermanas Silenciosas. No se sabe si les arrancó las lenguas antes de enviarlas. Rohanne era la madre del último Lord Tarbeck, que tenía tres años. Se rumorea que se convirtió en un bardo al otro lado del Mar Angosto, pero parece más probable que Amory Lorch le tirase por un pozo." ¿Cómo quedó en la versión final? "In 261 AC, Tywin Lannister had proved his prowess as a commander when he put down an uprising by two of his father’s most powerful vassals, the Lords Tarbeck and Reyne, '''extinguishing both of their ancient houses in the process.'"'' Las Casas de Tarbeck y Reyne quedaron extinguidas. Ahí cualquiera puede suponer que no quedó absolutamente nadie con vida pero, ¿realmente fue así? Si las hermanas fueron enviadas con las hermanas silenciosas, la información continúa siendo real. "House Tarbeck was the first to feel Ser Tywin’s wroth. The Lannister host descended so quickly that Lord Walderan’s vassals and supporters had no time to gather. Foolishly his lordship rode forth to meet Ser Tywin’s host with only his household knights beside him. In a short, brutal battle, the Tarbecks were broken and butchered. '''Lord Walderan Tarbeck and his sons were beheaded, together with his nephews and cousins, his daughters’ husbands, and any man who displayed the seven-pointed blue-and-silver star upon his shield or surcoat to boast of Tarbeck blood.' And when the Lannister host resumed its march to Tarbeck Hall, the heads of Lord Walderan and his sons went before them, impaled on spears."'' Todos los varones de la familia murieron en batalla. ¿Pero qué fue de Ellyn? ''"Lady Ellyn and her son Tion the Red died in the keep’s sudden collapse. All resistance at Tarbeck Hall ended soon after, and the gates were thrown open to the Lannister host. Tywin Lannister then ordered Tarbeck Hall put to the torch. The castle burned for a day and a night, until naught remained but a blackened shell. The Red Lion arrived in time to see the flames. Two thousand men rode with him—all he had been able to gather in the short time available."'' Es curioso, se dice que Ellyn y Tion murieron cuando cayó Torre Tarbeck. Pero no se dice absolutamente nada de las hijas. Supuestamente sus maridos también murieron en la batalla anterior junto al resto de hombres de la familia. ¿Qué fue de ellas? En la versión final, a no ser porque se dice de pasada que Walderan y Ellyn también tuvieron "dos hijas" y que los maridos de sus hijas murieron también en batalla, es como si nunca hubieran existido. En una lectura rápida, la existencia de las dos hermanas pasa totalmente desapercibida. Mi opinión es que probablemente Martin decidió que no era muy correcto dar semejante pista en un libro de "material extra" en lugar de en una de las novelas de la saga. Supuestamente veremos Roca Casterly en alguna de las dos novelas de la saga que quedan. Es posible que entonces conozcamos de verdad la historia de las dos hermanas. Otro punto es el que comentaba Gigante al principio del hilo y es que Elio siempre se ha mostrado muy contrario a la teoría del envenamiento de Tywin. Sabemos que mucha info de TWOIAF finalmente se quedó en el tintero. Quizás esta sea en parte una pista de por qué.